


Lost

by DancyWolfWorks



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancyWolfWorks/pseuds/DancyWolfWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sunlight began to fade, the final golden rays gleamed upon two lifeless bodies, slumped against one another in the bog. One, as he took one last final breaths, clenched a messy note in his fist.<br/>(Short drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

    As the sunlight began to fade, the final golden rays gleamed upon two lifeless bodies, slumped against one another in the bog. One, as he took his final breaths, clenched a messy note in his fist.

_**“Maker,**   _

_Maker. Oh, Andraste guide me._

_His soft face, a face who’d known so much betrayal, so much d i s t r u s t._

_It was so loving, so full of hope_

_Fenris. Come back, you're_

_**Lost,** _

_gone_

_it hurts so much, please make it stop._

_Bring him back.”_

  **His hand’s trembled as he wrote the note, he could feel his strength draining from his body, the poison sapping him of his life.**

_“I need to know.. that /this   wasn’t    my   fault../_

**_but it was-_ **

_I sharpened the knife, the he tripped upon,_

_I dug the pit, full of snakes and deceit_

_He felt despaired and fearful_

_and I left_

_I left him alone_

__

_It was only for two days,_

**_two days._ **

_I told him I’d return, to stay safe._

_Such a noble way to go, so valiant_

_to rescue a stranger from a life of slavery_

_yet it’s so unfair. His cocky grin, his wide, trusting eyes, oh maker._

_He didn’t deserve this, not when he has been searching for freedom_

_his whole life._

_I need him back, I’m nothing without him._

_A shell, a husk_

_An empty bedside, cold, stagnant mornings and lonely nights_

_Life isn’t worth living without my sweet **love...**_

_My love who’d go to the fade and back_

_Just to make sure I knew he held onto my heart_

_Maker bring him back,_

_P l e a s e._

_I will meet you again.. in the fade, my love.”_

   Hours passed.

The two bodies lay there, until, one, the smaller, lithe one began to stir, a small noise escaping his lips. He blinked slowly, his brain slowly regaining its function, the cloud of dizziness quickly dissipating. He felt a soft, lifeless body beside him, and a wet, crumpled note with words scrawled onto it floated in the stream beside him. He read the note in _pure horror._

_“It was you, who taught me to read, now I wish you **hadn’t.”**_

Hawke’s words rang in his ear, the despair felt by the man, his lover, before he ended his own life.

“No.” He sobbed, clutching the paper against his chest. “It can’t-”

“If you would have waited- Hawke.. I’m still **here.”**

**  
**  
                “.... Come back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the angstiest mood lately, I had to write this haha, sorry guys! This is mainly inspired by an rp I'm doing, but it's also kind of sort of a Romeo and Juliet type drabble, because why not?


End file.
